This specification relates to presenting online content to a user and, more particularly, to a system and method for serving online content to the user based on a historical duration of engagement by the user with other online content.
Internet users and other consumers of online content are presented with publications such as a news article on a publisher's a web page. This primary content may also be presented alongside one or more online content items such as online advertisements. In some known systems, users may engage with the online content items for different durations of time before, for example, navigating away from the online content items.